Inseparable
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Glimmer tries to wake up Adora in the morning and didn't expect what she got. A/N: I have done an Audio fic for this story on Youtube of me narrating it. Check that out if you want. Nothing changed, but you can listen it that way if you want.


**Hey guys I Love this new She-Ra and decided to write a little scene up for all of you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I love this show but sadly don't own it.**

 _ **Inseparable**_

Glimmer decided to try to wake Adora up by gently stroking under her chin with her finger. She didn't expect what she got.

"urimnnnnnmmm Catra not now maybe later when I'm more awake ok." Adora grumbled eyes still closed. Glimmer was not expecting that response. She just stared at her frozen.

"Ummmm... ok but I'm not Catra..." She said softly, at least she thought she did. But all of the sudden Adora's eyes shot open and she darted up looking absolutely horrified.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT I JUST, I WAS JUST ALSLEEP AND ARUGGHGHGH!" she yelled as she waved her hands around in frantic gestures. Glimmer was completely lost in what she was saying but could tell Adora was clearly embarrassed.

"It's ok Adora calm down! I was just trying to wake you up, you didn't do anything wrong!" Glimmer tried to reassure her it was ok. She knew the two shared a bed and were close but she didn't realize just how close. Adora finally calmed down but still looked like she wanted to bury herself alive.

"It's just that... reflex you know." She mumbled.

"It's ok I get it. You two were closer then most people. It makes sense that you had soft moments together." Glimmer assured her fellow princess. But Adora's face only went from embarrassed to sad. Glimmer was curious though...

"Just HOW close were you two?" She asked hesitantly. Adora's answer was just above a whisper.

"Inseparable." The former Horde solider let a stray tear fall, that and the agonized look on her face was all the answer Glimmer needed. She took Adora's hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"I'm sorry that this war has separated you two. I can't imagine what that must feel like. I mean even me and Bow haven't known each other as long as you and Catra. I'm sorry things turned out this way. But maybe someday she'll come around." She tried to sound hopeful though she herself highly doubted it with the way things were going.

"I doubt it. We've known everything about each other, are practically the other half of one another, and nothing- Nothing- not even Shadow Weaver could come between us. This is the first time we have ever been so far from one another. We are both changing with this distance and I can't say that I even know what she will do anymore. I just... I just miss her." She scrunched up her face and more tears started to fall. It was the first time Glimmer had ever seen Adora really let her hurt about Catra show like this. But it was clear now that this was killing her on the inside. She wonders why she couldn't see it before. Now that Glimmer thinks back Adora hasn't really hidden it necessarily. There were mentions here and there, but she just never said too much about it. Guess that was part of being a Horde solider; you were taught not to show those kind of emotions.

She knew it had to hurt. But... man. Seeing Adora now made her understand that there just weren't words for the kind of pain she was in. The closest thing she could think of was when she lost her father. But at least she didn't have to fight him all the time and beg him to come to his senses. It wasn't the same thing but it must feel like it to Adora. Glimmer pulled Adora into a hug at this point.

"I know when I lost my father it was unbearable. It's hard to be torn apart from someone you love." She whispered. She let her own tears fall. She hadn't expected her morning to turn out like this but she was glad Adora was opening up more. She wants to be there for her.

"Maybe if we had given her a chance back at the attack on Faymore..." Glimmer tried to say.

"NO." Glimmer was surprised by how sharp it was despite the tears. Adora started to pull away as the tears started to subside. "No. This isn't in any way your fault. Catra was freaked out when I mentioned it to her and had Shadow Weaver on her tail at the time. That's why she said no. All she wanted was to go back home and get back to normal. She begged me to forget about 'the weird identity crisis I was going through' because it scared her. It was the first time I had ever questioned the Horde but Catra has thought this over before it seemed. She didn't want things to change that way. She was scared. And now I just feel like it's far too late to change her mind. It wasn't anyone's fault. It's just the way things happened. If she wanted to join us back then and just came to me later about it I would have believed her. But now... now I wouldn't. She is set on staying with the Horde. And unless some really big thing happens to change her mind then I have no doubt it would be a trap." Adora stated bitterly. They fell into a comfortable silence. Finally Adora decided that it was time to move on.

"Sorry for the horrible conversation, I didn't expect... well, yeah, I didn't expect to be talking about that first thing in the morning." Adora rubbed her neck still a little embarrassed. Glimmer just chuckled lightly and took Adora's hand softly and gave it a quick squeeze.

"It's alright silly. I want you to be able to talk to me about these things. I'm here for you. Me and Bow. You don't have to feel like you need to carry the weight of those feelings on your own anymore. We hare here to help you with that if and when you need it. Always." The girls had a nice smiling moment of absolute trust and understanding and then all of the sudden Bow comes running in.

"Guys! Don't eat the pancakes! They have ghost peppers in them!" He screamed with a swollen tongue, effectively startling the girls from their bonding moment. He finally stopped and stared for a moment ooking at their tears streaked face and clothing and then asked with his tonge still sticking out. "Am I interupting something?"

Glimmer threw one of Adora's pillows at him and then hopped off of Adora's bed to get Bow some help and let Adora get dressed.


End file.
